The Savior
by phonyToni-3000
Summary: Once again our favorite fairy tale characters are in need of a savior. But this time, it isn't Emma Swan. A man called the Guardian is prophesied to be a man cursed by darkness, reborn in light. He may be the only one who can save everyone from the Black Fairy. Searching for this Guardian brings them to a very familiar face. AU where middle of season 5 has a different outcome.


**PROLOGUE:**

The Charming family and Rumplestiltskin stand near the lake looking on as all the Dark One's come out of the shadows. Killian stands in front holding Excalibur. Regina had obviously said something to make Killian call off the Dark One's. They are just a surprised to watch as he turns the great sword on them taking all the power of the Dark One's. He struggles to give the sword to Emma.

"Do it, Swan." His words come out distorted. Tears stream down Emma's face.

"I love you." Is all she can say.

"I love you." Killian replies. They take their final kiss and Emma plunges the sword into the man before her.

As she steps back she is pauses, in shock, her now yellow hair falling off her shoulders. It's not Killian standing in front of her. It's Rumplestiltskin. She looks at his pain stricken face in horror.

"Gold?" She takes the sword out and helps him down to the ground. Killian is standing a few feet away, exactly where Rumple was standing near the lake. He darts for Emma helping her ease his old enemy down.

"How?" Killian asks.

"When Emma came for the sword I used a potion." Regina hears his words and suddenly she knows just what he did.

"He switched with you." She says out loud.

"Switched?" David asks, confused.

"You used the potion to switch you and Killian, the tether to the sword becomes yours, so does the Dark One curse, and Hook's wound."

"But, you'll die." Henry says sadly. Rumple looks at him. No one hears the car driving close.

"Yes." Is all Rumple manages to say.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Killian asks bewildered at the crocodile's actions.

"Because it should be me. You don't deserve this." His words are strained, they could hear in his voice he was getting weaker. Snow and David look up when they hear a car door shut. The others look up and see Belle running towards them.

"I called. Before we came." Henry said, Regina steps to him and hugs him. Belle comes closer to Rumple lying on the ground. Emma makes room for her to hold her husband in her arms.

"Rumple! Rumple, no!" She had already started to let her tears fall. He looks up at her sluggishly.

"Belle?"

"I'm here, Rumple. I'm here. Oh, Rumple what did you do?"

"He sacrificed himself, to save me. To save all of us." Killian says as he looks to the ground. Emma places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Rumple. I-I don't know what to say. I can't lose you." More tears begin to fall down her face. She could feel her heart breaking, and yet again, if was Rumplestiltskin's doing. But, the reason warmed her heart.

"It was the right thing to do. I love you, Belle. I'm sorry." His words were coming out in whispers now. Most of the others had tears in their eyes, watching the scene unfold.

"I love you, too!" She kissed Rumple on the lips. She sat back up to look at him, and he was gone.

"Rumple? Rumple! No..." The last word came out in a half sob half cry. She held her true love close, clinging on for dear life. Killian stood unknowing of how he felt and Emma stood with him. Regina held onto Henry, who had just lost his grandfather. David held Snow as they stood near Emma and Killian. They all watched as a white light began to envelop Rumple's body, withing seconds he vanished. The Dark One was no more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope this didn't cause too much heartache for Rumple and Rumpbelle fans. Which I am one, very much so! I promise the story gets so much better. Please leave any helpful comments if i mess up the lore or the backstory I have seen the entire series several times and i will do research to make sure everything goes with the rules the creators made. Chapter one coming soon. Thank you ONCERS!


End file.
